


Some Things You Can't See

by BerenaBrokeMyHeart



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaBrokeMyHeart/pseuds/BerenaBrokeMyHeart
Summary: They're still just friends. Bernie starts dating. Serena isn't too happy about it. I wonder why? 😉
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 23
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

Bernie really wasn’t sure about this, as she enters their office at the end of a long day, pulling and tugging and stretching and rearranging the outfit that Charlotte had talked her into buying for the occasion. She must look as uncomfortable as she felt, she thought. Not a great first impression... Maybe Serena could help, she always seemed to look immaculate, even elbows deep in some patient’s insides. She could tell her if Bernie was presentable or not. Except of course she wasn’t here. It was well past the end of their shift, so she may have already gone home... 

As it happened, Serena had not yet left for the day and comes through the door, arms laden with patient charts, just as Bernie spins unsteadily in the new heels she wasn't quite accustomed to wearing yet. They crash into each other spectacularly and Serena is left wondering which to try and grab for first: the files or her trauma surgeon friend, as both threaten to end up in a heap on the floor in front of her. Bernie teeters dangerously in her new shoes and barely manages to catch herself by rather gracelessly grabbing Serena by the upper arms, as the brunette in turn somehow ends up with her elbows hooked under the blonde’s armpits holding her up. They both huff out an exasperated laugh at the sight they must be affording the ward and try to right themselves. Once they’ve found their balance again, they both bend to start picking up the charts at the same time and end up head-butting each other instead.

“Ouch!”

“Oof!” 

They both withdraw rubbing at the sore patch now present on their foreheads, and Serena tries once again to start picking everything up.

“Here, let me help you.” Bernie begins to come to the brunette’s aid once again, but Serena interjects with a raised hand to stop her.

“I think it might be best if you just stay where you are.” Serena says that more harshly than she’d intended, not even bothering to look up at Bernie, it had been a desperately long day and now with all this paperwork to lift and complete, it wasn’t going to get any shorter. She’d now be very late back home it seemed and Jason would worry. She glances up to offer a small smile to her friend by way of apology for snapping unnecessarily. It’s then as she looks at the blonde properly for the first time that she notices what she looks like and what she’s wearing.

Bernie stands (quite unsteadily it has to be said) before her in a pair of gorgeous, what must be brand new, charcoal suede court heels. As Serena’s gaze travels up from there she notes a sinfully tight pair of fitted black ankle grazing trousers. Or perhaps they were dressy skinny jeans, the blonde did have quite a penchant for those. Either way, they are doing wonders for her. Bernie’s legs were impossibly long and toned as it was, and the trousers just highlight them to perfection. As her eyes continue their path upwards, she sees a beautiful, also fitted, silk shirt in a pale pink colour that reminds Serena of her favourite coat of Bernie’s, but is a few shades darker. Over the top of the shirt is a blazer in the same dark grey as her shoes. It all accentuates her impressive physique very nicely and Serena has to admit to herself, not for the first time, that she cuts quite a figure. Her curls are unrestricted by their usual tie, framing her striking features, and she’s applied a touch more make up than Serena has ever seen her wear. Stunning was one word to describe her, as words completely fail the brunette who just can’t stop staring at her.

The blonde sees her friend’s appraising eyes and feels suddenly even more self-conscious than before. The apples of her cheeks start to heat as they match the colour of her shirt. Perhaps this was a bad idea after all...

“Blame Charlotte.” Bernie croaks out when she finally finds her voice, pulling at the sleeves of her blazer trying to take it off. “I should just go change –” She can’t though because Serena and her charts are still blocking the doorway.

“Blame Charlotte for what?” Serena shakes her head, partly confused and partly trying to bring her attention back to the room.

“This.” Bernie indicates her clothes. “She signed me on to some dating app thing and said I needed something new to wear. Dragged me to every shop in town to find something to meet her exacting standards. She made me buy a dress, Serena.” Bernie puffs out a sigh just remembering their shopping trip from hell.

Serena can’t help but laugh at the thought of Bernie, who was practically allergic to clothes shopping, being led by the hand by her daughter and made to play dress-up.

This in turn lightens Bernie’s mood a little as she concedes, “it’s a very pretty dress. She said I could wear it to the wedding.” Charlotte was getting married, and Bernie was not fitting the mother of the bride mould particularly well. A dress was her only concession. “Thinks I might even have a date to bring by the time it comes around.” The blonde shrugs, not sure if she hopes she will or that she won’t.

“So, you’re going on a date then?” Serena feels something heavy twist in her gut, perhaps it was because she couldn’t remember the last time she’d gone on a date.

“Uh huh.” Bernie confirms, straightening her clothes back into place. “That new restaurant by the leisure centre. Do you think this is ok? It’s not too much? Or not enough? Or –” Bernie feels panic take hold, she was 52 and hadn’t gone on a date in decades. 

“You look great.” Serena smiles encouragingly at the other woman. It was true, she did look great.

Bernie stands a little taller then, bolstered by her friend’s compliment. “Here goes nothing.” She grabs her bag and checks she has everything before bidding the brunette good night and heading out to her car.  
Serena watches her all the way to the lift, she was pleased for her friend. Bernie had struggled the last while with the divorce and her strained relationship with her kids. She deserved a little happiness. Serena offers another smile and a small wave as Bernie catches her eye and waves back, before the blonde takes a deep, calming breath as the lift doors close.

* * *

The following day they are both on shift again, but their paths don’t cross at first as they are both called in to separate emergencies. It is almost lunchtime when they both end up in the office alone, and Serena can ask what she’s been wondering about all morning.

“How was your date?” She smiles brightly but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

“She didn’t show.” Bernie dips her head, blushing furiously, embarrassed to have been stood up at her age.

Serena is indignant at the thought of some idiot woman hurting her friend, when she knew how much courage it had taken the blonde to put herself back out there. And she had gone to so much effort last night, how could any woman turn her down when she was intelligent, successful and bloody gorgeous! She surprises them both with that last bit. She can’t deny that it is true though, Bernie is gorgeous.

“We should go out tonight, we could go to that restaurant and eat and drink and have a stonking good time and that silly woman can just FOH.” Serena winks at her friend. It would be nice to spend some time just the two of them, they had been pulled in all directions lately. It could be relaxing and fun just to spend an evening in each other’s company, they always got on so well.

Bernie nods enthusiastically, thinking that does sounds like a great way to take her mind of this whole dating app nonsense. “I’d like that.” Bernie’s smile is wide and genuine, making Serena feel ten feet tall. Bernie couldn’t deny that she always enjoyed spending time with the brunette who had quickly become her best friend.

With that settled, they both have a spring in their step and a smile on their face for the rest of their shift.

* * *

They meet up, after changing back into their own clothes, in the office at the end of the day, a quick call to the restaurant confirms that they have a table for two available at 8pm, which is only 45 minutes away. They decide then that they could probably walk as it would take perhaps that long to get there in that case. It was a bright, dry, warm night and they don’t mind a pleasant stroll as they natter about everything and nothing. They laugh and bump shoulders as they walk and are both in good sorts by the time they get to the restaurant.

“I will of course walk you home later.” Serena was well used to the blonde’s chivalrous, kind nature by now, but she can’t help thinking how much that makes it sound like they were in fact on a date. She colours at the ridiculousness of that thought and has to hide behind her menu, hoping the blonde won’t notice her altered complexion. “Shall we order some wine?” Bernie knows it is a silly question and she is teasing a little as she sees Serena quirk an eyebrow at her over the top of the page in her hands.

“Ms Wolfe, haven’t we known each other long enough now that you know how redundant that question is?” Serena gives as good as she gets on the teasing front, her behaviour could be considered positively flirty if she cared to think about it. She did not. As she aims another smouldering look at her blonde dinner companion, and watches Bernie smile knowingly at her from behind her eyelashes and that impossible fringe of hers, she has half a mind to wonder what the hell is wrong with her. She’s having too much fun with Bernie to stop herself though. Flirting had always come easily to her and there was nothing more to it. Right?

“I’m starving!” Bernie’s declaration halts the progression of Serena’s thoughts into what might be dangerous territory.

“No surprises there.” Serena chuckles and wonders where the blonde puts all the food she manages to consume.

They eat their fill, and Serena even shows great restraint in ordering her wine by the glass, and only two of them at that. They chat amiably as they always do, and are loath to have to start walking home when they are the last to leave at closing time. True to her word, Bernie walks Serena to her door. The blonde’s place wasn’t too far from hers, and she knew thirteen ways to kill a person with her bare hands, so their was no question of her not arriving safely.

“I enjoyed tonight.” Serena smiles warmly at the blonde as they reach the doorstep. She tucks an unruly strand of curls behind Bernie’s ear and lets her hand rest from a moment against the softness of the blonde’s cheek. A tiny sigh escapes her as she regards the woman before her, she had had a wonderful evening and something made her reluctant to say good night just yet.

Bernie returns the smile, because how could she not? Warmed by the brunette’s touch on her face, she feels the calmest and safest she’d arguably ever been. Serena really was her very best friend.

The beeping of Bernie’s phone startles them a little as they move apart to let her fish it out of her pocket. She had thought she turned it off and is a bit cross at the intrusion. Until she sees the message.

“It’s Mia.” She offers as if that’s the only explanation needed. Serena looks at her in a way that says she’s going to need a little more information please. “You know, the date I was supposed to meet last night?” No, Serena did not know. She does now.

“Oh?” Is all the brunette can manage, trying to make it sound light and inquisitive, when she now begins to realise what the feeling she hadn’t been able to shake was when she found out about Bernie’s date: jealousy.

“She says she's really sorry about last night. She had a flat tyre on the way to the restaurant and couldn’t get a hold of me because she dropped her phone trying to change it. She has a new phone now, obviously, and wants to meet if I’m still up for it. Maybe on Saturday.” Bernie wears a small, hopeful smile as she relays all this to Serena.

“And you’re going to?” Serena asks mechanically as the world begins to swirl a little and her blood pulses in her ears. 

“Yeah, why not?” Bernie taps out a quick reply and stuffs her phone back into her pocket.

“Why not, indeed.” Serena blinks away the threat of tears as her friend leans in to kiss her cheek, before heading off towards her own house, a happy bounce to her step.

Serena opens her front door and then lets her weight slam it shut as she slumps against it once inside. How had she not realised before now that she had feelings for her friend?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie starts to realise how she really feels, but she knows Serena would never feel the same way... Our two hapless lovers being clueless for a wee bit longer. Hopefully not for too much longer though! 😉

Serena’s plan of action was just to avoid Bernie after that. Of course, they were almost always together so she wasn’t sure how successful that might be. She tried not to make it look like she was avoiding her friend. She didn’t want to hurt or upset the blonde, and she certainly didn’t want the staff to start any unfounded rumours that they may have had a falling out, because they hadn’t. Bernie still just thought of Serena as her best friend, but for the brunette, now every interaction, every gentle touch, how close their bodies always seemed to be when they were together, how in tune they were, just suddenly took on a much deeper meaning, loaded with her unexpressed feelings. She did really have to wonder how she hadn’t seen this sooner. The blonde had unknowingly and surreptitiously worked her way into Serena’s heart with such ease, and she was now falling for her friend. Falling hard. She was in agony because she didn’t want to avoid Bernie. If friends was all they would ever be then she would accept it, even if it broke her heart.

So, she gradually makes sure that they have lunch together on fewer days than before. And sometimes she even heads home after their shift to drink her Shiraz by herself, sad and alone, instead of joining the blonde and their colleagues at Albies. Especially now it seemed Mia would be joining Bernie there on occasion: tonight was the first of these times, and Serena had almost toppled off her stool at the bar, not having been expecting to be actually ever confronted with Bernie and her... girlfriend? Partner? She wasn’t sure how to term it, even now. She had only conceded to coming to Albies because Bernie had told Fletch, who told Raf, and Serena overheard it, that Bernie had a last-minute change of plans. Serena knew that meant Mia. And that is how she comes to be completely blindsided by the blonde showing up with the other woman in tow. When Bernie had been introducing her to them all, Mia had lent in and kissed Bernie affectionately on the cheek, before wrapping her arm around the blonde’s waist, and Serena wanted to die on the spot. It was like a stab to the heart, truth be told, with something akin to a very sharp icicle. She’s sure Mia finds her rude and abrasive, as she really has to fight with herself not to be downright rude. Bernie raises her eyebrows at the brunette, confused by her frosty attitude. She’d never known Serena to be unkind or so, frankly, unfriendly. Perhaps she was just feeling a bit left out. She had seemed distant lately, Bernie had noticed a new sadness in her eyes that the blonde would do anything in her power to chase away. They didn’t spend anywhere near as much time together as they once would have. Maybe Serena was even lonely, she didn’t seem to respond to anyone flirting with her anymore, and she hadn’t been seeing anyone that Bernie knew of. She made a note to ask the brunette if she was alright the next time they were alone. It upset her immensely to think Serena might be suffering in silence, when they’d always told each other practically everything.

* * *

Her chance comes only a few days later, when they both end up completing paperwork in their office, for the first time in what felt like forever. Bernie even had a sneaking suspicion that Serena might have been changing the rota so that they rarely worked the same shift. She had no proof, but the possibility stung none the less.

“Serena?” Bernie tentatively tries to get her attention.

“Hm.” Serena offers nothing further and the blonde presses on.

“Is everything ok?” Bernie hesitantly asks.

“Yep.” Serena did not really want to go there, thank you very much.

“Are you sure?” The blonde wasn’t letting this go apparently.

“Perfectly.” Serena won’t even look at her, which is never a good sign.

“It’s just...” Bernie starts... “I don’t seem to see you anymore. You’re never here when I am, and we don’t eat lunch together if you are –”

“You have lunch with Mia most days.” Serena bites back, she sounds churlish and childish, hates herself for it, but she can’t help it.

“I’ve missed you.” Is all else Bernie says on the matter, she looks small and lost, as if she might cry.

Something breaks inside Serena then as she feels torn in two. One part of her knew it was kinder to her own heart to keep her distance. The other part missed Bernie too. Really, really missed her.

“I’m sorry.” Serena tries not to cry herself. “I’ve just been distracted.”

“Distracted by what?” Bernie presses gently.

“It’s more of a who.” Serena admits.

“You’ve met someone!” Bernie beams as she thinks she's worked it out. Although, why would that make her friend sad...?

“No, I –” She couldn’t tell her it was her. She just couldn’t. Not when she was finally happy with Mia. Serena is saved from having to say more, to lie to Bernie’s face, by them being summoned by the red phone.

* * *

Bernie doesn’t forget though and she brings it up again when they are finishing up for the night.

“So, have you met someone?” She takes a sideways look at the brunette as they plonk themselves down on the sofa in their office, exhausted after a difficult procedure. They had saved the patient though, making a great team in theatre as always.

“No.” Serena looks down at her own hands clasped in her lap, and then her head and eyes dart up to her friend and then immediately away again. Please don’t ask me... She silently begs.

“But earlier you said –” Bernie was very confused now.

“It’s nothing, Bernie. Really.” Serena wills her to just accept that answer. She forgets herself and moves one of her hands to cover both of the blonde’s, squeezing reassuring, and then she absentmindedly begins stroking her fingers lightly over Bernie’s bare forearm. “I’ve missed you too.” She allows herself that small confession. She hadn’t realised until now how many of these small touches and intimate moments she had been denying herself, all because she was trying to stay away from the woman before her.

“We could have lunch tomorrow.” Bernie turns her hand palm upwards to offer it to Serena, who links their fingers willing. “Mia wouldn’t mind you joining us.”

Serena tries to tug her hand free and stand up, but Bernie holds firm.

“Actually, about Mia...” Bernie sounds a bit worried and Serena stops struggling to give her attention back to the blonde. “I... we... um... I... She’s very tactile, isn’t she?” Bernie huffs out a sigh that makes her fringe move.

“I wouldn’t know.” Serena looks away then, sure she doesn’t want to hear one jot about how tactile Mia is.

“It’s a bit much.” Bernie admits. “I think she wants more than I feel comfortable with.”

“I’m tactile. You don’t mind when I –” Serena cuts herself off, worried that she’s been making the blonde uncomfortable all this time. She indicates their still joined hands, her thumb rubbing unthinkingly across the knuckles of Bernie’s hand. The blonde doesn’t pull away, making Serena sure that she’s not uncomfortable.

“That’s different.” Bernie squeezes Serena’s hand tighter and smiles. Because it’s you, she thinks. And the very same moment that thought crosses her mind, it’s like a fog lifts, and she starts to think that she knows why she’s missed Serena so much. She knows why she lets Serena so close (physically and otherwise.) Why she lets her have her little touches, that come so naturally to Serena but never had to Bernie. Until now. It doesn’t make her uncomfortable at all. She likes it in fact. She likes it very much. She likes.... Serena. She likes Serena. As more than a friend. Now she’s thought of it, she can’t see why she hasn’t thought of it before. It all makes perfect sense now.

Unfortunately, the brunette takes an entirely different meaning from her words. “Oh I see. Because I’m not your girlfriend, you mean?” Serena breaks all contact then and stands, confusing Bernie with her sudden anger. Why would Serena be cross that she wasn’t her girlfriend? “It’s ok for me to touch you, because it doesn’t mean anything!” Serena bites her lip; she would not cry in front of Bernie. She just wouldn’t. Hastily, she grabs her belongings and rushes out of the ward. Once she gets to her car, once she gets away from Bernie, then she can cry. She’s done it before.

“Serena! I... come back... I don’t understand... that’s not what I meant!” Bernie chases her, actually chases her, and Serena is mortified as everyone turns to watch the exchange. “What have I done?” Bernie adds quietly, sadly as she watches the lift doors close on Serena.

“Nothing. That’s the problem.” Serena says rather cryptically, as all Bernie can see is a slither of her outline between the gap in the lift doors, before they shut completely.

* * *

Things do not improve between them after that night. Serena barely even speaks to her, and Bernie can’t for the life of her figure out why that is. Maybe Serena had sensed the shift in Bernie’s feelings for her somehow, and she was trying to avoid telling the blonde that those feelings were very definitely not reciprocated. Bernie already knew that, of course.

They were sitting in silence in the office alone one afternoon when the buzzing and pinging of Bernie’s phone was driving Serena to distraction.

“Can’t you turn that bloody thing off?!” She snaps as her temper breaks, slamming her pen down on the desk with her open palm and startling them both with the force.

“Sorry.” Bernie mumbles blushing, and tries to remember where Cam had told her the button to put it on silent was. She gives up after a few seconds and just switched it off completely. “Mia.” She shrugs as if that explains it.

Bloody Mia. I could not give a fiddler’s fuck about Mia. Serena thinks she’s never hated the sound of a name this much in all her life.

“She won’t accept that I ended it.” Bernie adds, making Serena almost break her neck as she looks up at the blonde open mouthed.

“Since when?” Serena breathes out. She’s sure she must have heard wrong.

“Oh, I.. last week... after...” Bernie trails off, trying not to add I discovered I have feelings for you. “Yeah.”

“I'm so sorry, Bernie.” Serena was a little bit. She was also a little bit hopeful too. “I thought you really liked her.” She knows she’s fishing...

“I think she saw it coming. Still doesn’t stop her from being a bit upset. I couldn’t keep seeing her, not once I knew that I have feelings for someone else.” Bernie says it without thinking and then inwardly curses herself. At least she hasn’t admitted who those feelings were for. Serena was unlikely to guess, given they were friends and that Serena herself was as heterosexual as they come.

“You do?” Serena’s tone is gently probing, and her heart hammers against her ribs, hoping beyond hope that she might be the subject of said feelings.

“You don’t know her.” Bernie lies, dashing the hope from Serena’s face. And her heart. She was crushed by the blonde’s words. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter because I know she doesn’t feel the same way.” Bernie explains forlornly. That much she guesses to be true in any case.

Both women watch each other when they know the other isn’t looking for the rest of their shift. Both have matching looks of longing etched on their features. Both have genuinely no idea that they are both feeling the same way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one ran away from me a bit, so there will be a chapter 4. Hope you enjoy...

In the end, it is Charlotte who knocks their heads together. It was obvious to her (and probably everyone else) that the two women were head over heels for each other.

“Mum? Serena?” She wraps her knuckles on the doorframe of their office and smiles at the two women.

It always struck the brunette how much the girl was just a younger version of her mother. She is much more emotionally and vocally capable though, and that is perhaps how she picks up on the tension between her mother and the other surgeon. And why she had already hatched a plan to make them see sense, because she wants to see the pair of them happy.

“Hello you.” Bernie smiles warmly at her youngest and gives her a great, big bear hug.

“Charlotte! Hello.” Serena smiles, kisses the girl's cheek and hugs her tightly. “How are the wedding plans going?”

“Actually, that’s why I’m here...” Charlotte says rather seriously and Bernie looks worried.

“What’s wrong?” Bernie furrows her brow, folds her arms and braces herself for what comes next.

“Your date. For the hen night.” Is all Charlotte says. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Serena go rigid, and the brunette isn’t quite quick enough to hide the hurt that flits over her face, before she schools it back to disinterest.

“I don’t have one.” Bernie shakes her head, not sure what her daughter is getting at. Serena lets go of the breath she’d been holding in, relief flooding her whole body.

“You do now.” Charlotte smiles at her own ingenuity. “Serena, how are you fixed for this Friday at 12pm? We’re all going to stay at that new hotel spa by the country park. A girlie pampering type thing. Then dinner, drinks and dancing.”

“Oh... I... um... well.... I guess I could come...” She mumbles, failing to think of a reason to refuse.

“Mum will be your date.” Charlotte isn’t sure whose jaw falls furthest at that.

“Will I?” Bernie’s voice goes so high pitched that she practically squeaks out the question.

“You'd really be helping us out with numbers and what have you.” That was a total lie because Charlotte had organised this all weeks ago, she was sick of watching the two women dance around their feelings, and thought a nudge in the right direction couldn’t hurt. “Oh, and before I forget, I’ve booked you both in to stay overnight. The hotel only had one room left, king-size bed, but you don’t mind sharing, right?” Charlotte kisses her mother on the cheek, as if that’s settled. She has no idea if the hotel has other rooms available, but she wasn’t about to find out. “Love you. See you later. Bye Serena.” And off she flounces.

“Love you too.” Bernie calls after her, which Charlotte acknowledges with a raised hand behind her. She watches her daughter go; not entirely sure she knows how any of that just happened. What was Charlotte playing at? “Listen, Serena... you don’t have to come with me.” She moves to go back out to the ward.

“I thought you’d be inviting someone.” Serena stops her in her tracks with that.

“Why would you think that?” Bernie looks genuinely puzzled.

“Well, wasn’t there someone you had feelings for not so long ago?” Serena doesn’t know why she brings it up, her heart physically aches at just the thought.

“Oh... well... that didn’t go anywhere...” Bernie says sadly. “She doesn’t feel the same way.”

“Oh Bernie, I’m so sorry.” Serena thinks whoever she is, she must be an idiot. She rubs the blonde’s upper arm as a supportive gesture.

“You really don’t have to be my ‘date’ for this, Serena. Frankly, I don’t know what Lottie was thinking, forcing you to –”

“I’m not being forced to do anything. We’re friends and it could be fun to go together.” If that was as far as things ever went between them, then Serena knows that she will just have to get over it. Somehow. “Unless you don’t want to go with me...”

Bernie can’t stand to see the pain that appears in the brunette’s eyes when she says that. “I’d love to.” She tries to smile, she really does, but the thought of a whole day (and night) in close proximity with Serena as only friends is utterly devastating. She shakes off her agony, it would be an honour to accompany the brunette as friends, and she tells Serena as much before she heads back out to change her scrubs.

* * *

After that, the day of the hen party comes around faster than they expected.

Bernie and Serena settle themselves and leave their bags in their room, before heading down to meet the others and choose their treatments etc. Bernie feels like she might die when she actually sees that there really is only one bed. For both of them. She also clearly had not thought this through, when it suddenly hits her that they will both by showering and changing in the same space.

Once the massages (Bernie politely declines, still fussy about who put their hands on her), reiki, mud baths, reflexology and everything else were done, they head back up to their room to get ready for dinner.

Serena was not going to survive this; of that she is certain. They would have to sleep in the same bed, and that thought makes her stomach flip over. She’s not sure if she’s excited or incredibly nervous at the prospect of seeing more than she ever had of Bernie. In order to busy her mind with something other than the blonde, she’s first to grab what she needs and scurry off to the bathroom for a quick shower. A quick, cold shower. She fights not to picture Bernie in here with her, but she can’t help imagining exactly what that would be like. 

Then she dries herself off and pulls one of the hotel robes tightly round herself, before braving the room outside and the woman waiting in it. If the wave of arousal that hits her squarely in the gut (and somewhere else slightly south of there) when she accidentally glimpses the blonde in just her bra, as Bernie unthinkingly takes her t-shirt off at the bathroom door was any indication, she was never going to make it to check out time tomorrow without doing anything foolish.

Bernie’s senses are assaulted by so many of Serena scents – her shampoo, her shower gel, all the lotions and creams – when she heads in to shower, after the brunette had finished, that she has to steady herself for a moment against the inside of the door. She would have to be very careful not to just pounce on the other woman if she insisted on smelling this good. It might also be wise not to indulge too much in alcohol tonight, as that was sure to lower her already faltering inhibitions where the brunette was concerned. This was going to be a disaster...

She runs the shower as cold as she can stand it, one hand pressed against the tiles, with her head down under the spray, willing the water to wash away the tendrils of desire coiling inside her. Needless to say, it doesn’t work, as she grabs the other robe hanging by the door, putting it on and pulling the belt tight. She half dries her hair, not fussing too much, because Charlotte has an entire team of hairdressers and makeup people attending to everyone for their ‘pamper session’. She had rather hoped that all the tactile stuff would be over after the spa treatments, but no such luck. They were to get all dolled up for dinner and head down to the fancy restaurant just off the lobby.

Not that Serena needed any of it, Bernie thinks, as she sees Serena finish putting on her dress. Her hair is still damp from the shower and her face is without any makeup at all, and Bernie can’t help but think how beautiful she is. She watches for a while longer, arms crossed and leaning against the doorframe.

Serena sees her friend watching her in the mirror and wonders what she’s thinking, given the look on her face. Not for the first time, she wonders if her feelings might be reciprocated. “Could you...?” Serena indicates the zip on the back of her dress, and it takes a few more seconds for the blonde to push off the doorframe and come to her aid.

Bernie tries not to touch the brunette as she slides the zip up, but she needn’t have tried so hard because the next thing Serena asks is if she can help fasten her necklace. She lifts the aforementioned necklace up over Serena’s head to place it around her neck. As she does, the backs of her fingers brush along Serena's skin, making the brunette’s breath hitch. Bernie hears the sound and almost drops the necklace.

“Sorry...” She blushes and tries again to do up the clasp, her hands more unsteady this time, as she imagines hearing that sound again in a completely different setting. Serena can’t quite meet her eye in the mirror anymore, and she is blushing too, a crimson shade moving up from her chest to the tip of her ears. Was Serena feeling this too?

“Thank you.” Serena spins to face her with a bright smile that stops Bernie’s heart.

“Serena, I –” Bernie wants to tell her then, but a knock at the door pulls them apart. It was the hairdressers and makeup ladies.

After all that, Bernie nips back into the bathroom to put her own dress on. She too has trouble with her zip and has to ask the brunette’s help. She sees Serena completely dressed and ready to go, and she looks incredible.

“Wow.” She takes in all of the brunette with an appreciative eye. “Serena, you look amazing. Beautiful. Really.” She lets Serena zip up the back of her dress and can’t see her glow at the compliment.

She turns to face the brunette and then Serena sees her whole outfit. “Bernie...” she knows no words can do her justice “...you look stunning.” It’s Bernie turn to bask in the praise, as she glances up shyly from behind her fringe (the hairdresser had tried her best, she really had!)

“Ready?” The blonde offers her elbow to the brunette, who links hers through and brings her other hand up to squeeze Bernie’s upper arm. Today had actually been wonderful, and Serena was touched that she had been made to feel so involved. She resolves to talk to Bernie about her feelings eventually, but she wants the blonde to enjoy her daughter’s hen night, without some silly old woman throwing herself at her.

* * *

The blonde had grabbed hold of Serena’s hand without thinking as soon as they left the room and hadn’t let go until they were seated at the table. Serena had held on just as tightly to Bernie’s hand, and tried not to swoon each time Bernie’s thumb had run along the inside of her wrist, as they walked.

Bernie only left Serena’s side to sit with the other hens, if she really must, and she would smile widely at the brunette when she caught Serena watching her.

“You need to tell her, Mum.” Charlotte whispers as she watches the two women who only have eyes for each other.

“Tell who what?” Bernie pleads ignorance, but it’s written all over her face. Serena’s too for that matter.

“Consider it a wedding gift to me. Now, don’t come back until you’ve told Serena you’re in love with her.” Charlotte all but shoves her towards the brunette, she widens her eyes and nods at Serena in a ‘go on then’ type gesture.

“This all looks delicious.” Serena eyes all the food in front of them, as the blonde takes her seat again for the meal, and grabs hold of Bernie’s hand now that she’s back beside her. Back where she belongs, she thinks.

“It really does.” So do you... Bernie thinks, but obviously she doesn’t say exactly that, settling for, “you look wonderful, but I already said that, didn’t I?” Bernie blushes at her own awkwardness.

Serena tugs her to her by their joined hands and leans in to kiss Bernie softly on the cheek. “Thank you. You look beautiful too.”

Bernie is spirited away by some relative or other to make small talk again with the other guests once they’ve eaten more than enough of everything. She glances back at the brunette with a ‘HELP ME' look on her face, but Serena just chuckles and waves her off. She is then left to chat with Charlotte and the groom’s mother.

“Charlotte, dear, today has been lovely, thank you so much for inviting me!” Serena hugs her close and kisses her softly on both cheeks.

“You’re most welcome, Serena.” Charlotte returns the hug. “Oh, now... Have you met Mark’s mum?” She introduces them.

“Nice to meet you.” Mark’s mother Helena greets her with a smile and a friendly handshake. “You must be Bernie’s partner. Is that the right word? Girlfriend? Other half? Well anyway, you’re together...”

Serena freezes and stares at her open mouthed for a moment, before realising she’s supposed to answer her with something. “No... um... we’re just friends.”

Helena looks confused then, as she thought it was fairly obvious the two were a couple. “Oh, but I thought... just the way you two are... you look so... together....”

Serena colours, hand grasping at her throat, wondering if she’s been fawning over Bernie all day, and now this woman thinks they are together. Had anyone else thought the same? She really must try harder to keeps things strictly friendly between them in that case.

“Anyway, lovely to have met you.” Helena smiles and sharply turns to talk to someone else, hoping not to put her foot in it any further.

“You know why she thought that, don’t you?” Charlotte fixes her with a knowing stare.

“I... um...” Serena is flummoxed.

“Come on, Serena. You can’t honestly have thought you were fooling anyone. I can see the way you look at Mum. Apparently the only one who can’t see it is Mum herself... The point is that she looks at you exactly the same way. The way you are together. You don’t want to be just friends and you both know it. Now, go do something about it. Please.”

Serena listens, speechless. Could it be true? Bernie... She panics then that she has been totally transparent all along and maybe Charlotte is wrong. Bernie has just been humouring her all this time, knowing full well about Serena’s feelings for her, and being too kind to bring it up and have to turn her down. She has to get out. She has to get air back into her lungs. Legging it to the terrace outside, she gulps in huge lungfuls as she hides in the shadows, trying to stay calm and willing herself not to cry.

Bernie sees her dart off after something Lottie has said, she looks between the door and her daughter. “What was that all about?” She sprints over to the girl and asks a little breathlessly, but not from exertion. “Is Serena alright?”

“Go ask her.” Charlotte says with a pointed look at her mother, a meddling glint in her eye which immediately puts Bernie’s fight or flight senses on high alert. She smoothed down the front of her dress, breathes in deeply, and standing taller in her ‘ready for action' stance, she follows Serena’s path outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter. Hope you enjoy! Fuck canon!! 🤪🥰

“Serena?” She croaks out the name at first, but clears her throat to try again. “Serena? Are you out here?” She says, more assertively this time. She spots the brunette at the bottom of the steps, propped up against the wall, wearing a strange expression and staring into space. “Serena, are you ok? Whatever Lottie said to upset you, I'm –”

“Is it true?” Serena looks straight at her then.

“Is what true?”

“Bernie... I’m going to ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth.”

“Ok...” Bernie starts to panic about what might be coming next.

“What would you do if I kissed you right now? Would you try and stop me?”

“Technically, you’ve just asked me two somethings.” Bernie has no idea why she says that, and deservedly gets a pointed look from Serena for it.

“What would you –” Serena tries to steer them back on point. Bernie moves to cut her off, showing rather than telling her the answer, with a soft, chaste kiss on the lips that’s over far too quickly for both of them.

She pulls back, not sure if she’s read this all wrong, and sees Serena still with her eyes closed. Barely even opening them, the brunette clings to her and brings their mouths together once more.

Time loses all meaning as they stay there, Bernie’s weight pressing Serena against the wall behind her, and kissing each other like their lives depended on it. Months of longing and want poured into every kiss, until they absolutely have to stop to be able to breathe. Bernie somehow has hiked up the brunette’s dress a little past her knees, and has her hand inside. She doesn’t remember doing that, as she stops short of seeking out Serena’s centre. The brunette whimpers when she feels the loss, Bernie’s fingers had almost been on her.

“Sorry.” Bernie pulls away, head down. Not sure if she's sorry for going too far or sorry for stopping.

Serena sees the blonde start to withdraw, physically and emotionally, and knows she doesn’t have time for apologies. They had already wasted more than enough time in her view, and they were big girls, quite capable of saying what they did or didn’t want. “Don’t apologise.” She drags Bernie in again. “And definitely don’t stop.” Her breath tickles the shell of Bernie’s ear and her words make the blonde dizzy. “In fact, take me upstairs.” She says it plainly, her meaning clear, as she meets the blonde’s eye and then kisses the shock off her face.

They are saved from having to say ‘actually, we’re just off upstairs for a shag-athon’ by the fact that most of the hens had started to move on to the next place, for the drinks and dancing section of the evening. Charlotte glances back at them from the entrance, winking at the pair of them. Bernie mouths ‘thank you’ at her daughter and waves her off to have a good time.

“Upstairs you. Now.” Serena says it in a way that is positively predatory, and drags Bernie by the hand towards the lift. Once they reach the room, make up is swiftly wiped away, and then they watch each other quickly remove their jewellery to set it aside, before they are grasping for the other, their mouths crushing together as they kiss over and over again.

“Where were we?” Serena arches an eyebrow and remembers with a shiver that Bernie’s hand had been up her dress. She thinks it expedient just to remove the thing altogether, and dispenses of the dress on the room carpet. She steps out of her heels, and thanks the gods that she’d had the foresight to pack and wear her ‘good’ lingerie. Very effective, if the look on Bernie’s face was anything to go by.

The blonde is on her again, kissing her soundly, the coolness of her satin dress meets the warmth of Serena’s skin. Serena sets about levelling the field by unzipping the blonde’s dress and helping her kick off her shoes. They are both left in just their underwear, and they moan as their breasts rub together for the first time in their bras. But it’s still not close enough.

“Serena...” Bernie is loath to break the kiss. “...are you sure?” Uncertainty flickers in her eyes, not wanting to do anything the brunette wasn’t ready for. This would be Serena’s first time with a woman, that she knew of, and she wanted to be mindful of that fact.

“Bernie, we’re in a hotel room in just our unmentionables, snogging like teenagers. Which part of any of this makes you think I would be unsure?” Serena reaches for her again, to emphasise the point.

That answer seems to satisfy the blonde, as she returns to kissing Serena in earnest. Even if this was all they ever did, she could die very happy. She had fantasied about what kissing Serena would be like, but nothing could have prepared her for the real thing.

As she explores the brunette’s mouth with her own, her hands acquaint themselves with all the curves Serena’s body had to offer. She was perfect. She runs one pointer finger down the middle of Serena’s throat, stopping for a moment in the little hollow between her collar bone, before continuing down to trace along the top edges of her bra. All of the moans and gasps and stuttered breaths coming from Serena only serve to spur her on, as she reaches round to unhook the brunette’s bra.

She hesitates, breaking the kiss to wordlessly seek permission from the other woman. Serena nods, rubs their noses together and kisses her again, conveying that she doesn’t want to stop. Bernie slips the bra off, discarding it and gently cups the brunette’s face to continue kissing her. Her hands travel down the uncovered flesh of Serena’s back to settle on her hips, pulling them impossibly closer.

Serena had never considered herself an impatient lover, but she is quite literally aching for Bernie to touch her by this point. “Please. Bernie. Make love to me.”

Far be it from Bernie to refuse such a request, so she links their fingers and walks Serena over to the bed, laying her down on her back and climbing in beside her. She props herself up on her side over the brunette and drinks in her form. So much of Serena laid bare makes her head spin a little, as she wonders where to start. She settles for capturing her lips once more and trailing her fingertips down to Serena’s chest. 

“You’ll tell me if it’s too much...?” Bernie just wants to touch her everywhere, but she doesn’t want to overwhelm her with how much she wants her. And she wants to make this last, in case tonight is all she has, admitting to herself that she is more than a bit anxious the brunette might feel differently in the morning. Might regret this. Bernie resolves to savour this, too far gone to stop. She wants to remember every detail of being right here with Serena.

The brunette agrees and urges her to keep going. Bernie willingly obliges as she begins kissing her again, whilst stroking her hand over the swell of Serena’s left breast, and noting with pleasure that her nipple is already starting to firm up as it brushes against her palm. She helps it along by pinching it gently between her thumb and forefinger, which elicits a breathy moan from its owner. She runs her hand across to the other breast, not wanting it to feel left out, and smiles against Serena’s lips as she gets much the same response.

Moving somewhat reluctantly away from Serena’s mouth, she decides she wants to kiss her elsewhere. Everywhere. She starts slowly trailing light kisses along her jawline until she reaches her ear. “You are gorgeous.” Serena feels as much as hears the words as the blonde whispers hotly into her ear, and then nips the lobe between her teeth. Serena feels gorgeous, if that doesn’t sound too conceited, under the blonde’s attention. She doesn’t think anyone has ever looked at her body like that. Or made it feel this good.

“Bernie...” Serena gasps out her name, as the blonde peppers more kisses down her throat and on to her front. Bernie has always loved the sound of Serena saying her name, but this particularly way, where they were and what they were doing, was quickly becoming her favourite. 

Serena can’t say much of anything after that, as Bernie circles her areola with the tip of her nose, before kissing the nipple and pulling it into her mouth. The brunette hisses out a curse, and threads her fingers through Bernie’s hair to hold her in place. When the blonde starts to use her teeth, Serena tenses deliciously and tugs on Bernie’s hair, just on the edge of being painful for the blonde, and Bernie feels her own desire build.

Using one hand to replace where her mouth has just been, Bernie kisses on down over Serena’s midriff, the lace of her underwear tickling the brunette’s flesh. So many new sensations that make Serena squirm, but in the best way. When Bernie reaches her pants, she kisses along the skin just above the hem and glances up at Serena, coaxing her to lift her bum, as she begins to slide the garment down her legs. Serena laughs, loud and heady, when Bernie removes them altogether and carelessly throws them somewhere behind her.

The sound makes Bernie love her even more, she would very much like to make Serena laugh forever.

Now completely naked, the brunette pulls Bernie to her, and kisses her, revelling in the blonde’s body pressing down on her. She opens her legs wider to make more room for Bernie between them, groaning as she gets just a touch of the friction she craves. It wasn’t enough.

“You really should take this off.” Serena wants to see all of Bernie. So, she reaches round to open the clasp of her bra, slipping it down and off her arms.

“Beautiful.” Serena wraps her arms around the blonde and captured her mouth with her own. “You are so beautiful.” She takes her time touching Bernie, surprised by how soft and smooth her skin is. Relishing the newness of curves, the shape and weight of her breasts against her hands. The blonde is unusually vocal, and Serena loves teasing out all the words, learning the most sensitive spots that make her normally stoic and taciturn Major beg her not to stop.

They both start a bit when Serena works her way down to Bernie’s pants. Bernie worries that it is too much.

“You don’t have to...” She covers Serena’s hand to halt her, making sure that she knows there are no expectations for anything to happen.

“I want...” Serena trails off, not sure what she wants.

“Hush, love...” Bernie says the term of endearment without thinking, because she does love Serena. “...we’ll just concentrate on you, ok?” The blonde reassures her. 

She kisses her again and this seems to make her relax, her body melding to Bernie’s once more. She takes her earlier path of kisses back down the middle of Serena’s body, until her head is resting between her thighs. Her warm breath against Serena’s core makes the brunette jolt, and Bernie strokes her hands along Serena’s inner thighs from her knees to just short of where Serena needs it most. She repeats the motion a few more times, and she feels Serena’s legs begin to tremble as she yearns to be touched.

“Bernie... please...” Serena doesn’t know if she can take much more.

“I’ve got you.” Bernie looks up to meet her eye, lets her know that she does. Serena nods and lets the blonde continue, giving her body over to the other woman, and all the pleasure she will undoubtedly wring from it. If this was what she’d been reduced to before Bernie has even really touched her, then she really is in for it she thinks.

Bernie leaves soft, wet kisses in her wake, alternating these with licking along both of her thighs, tracing the tip of her tongue up the crease at the apex her thigh, and out to her hip, with a nip of teeth that makes her jump. Then she kisses the skin just above where it begins to meet wiry, course hair. Serena is in heaven, babbling encouragement and thoroughly enjoying the blonde’s efforts.

Bernie begins to see and smell the evidence of just how much Serena is responding to her touch. She knows instinctively that Serena will taste incredible, but she vows to leave that for another time, if she’s lucky enough to have one. This time she wants to see Serena, guide her through. Getting to watch her beautiful face when she comes is all Bernie wants in that moment.

And so she moves back up the bed to settle beside Serena, kissing her softly as her hand travels back down towards its goal. Serena cries out sharply as Bernie’s fingers finally make contact. Bernie can hardly believe how ready the brunette is for her, in awe that she had done this to Serena. 

She sets up a slow rhythm, finding out what Serena likes, what makes her gasp and call the blonde’s name, what makes her start to arch and grapple for purchases on the sheets, her fists clench and release as she draws ever closer to the edge. Bernie offers her hand, laces their fingers, giving Serena something to hold on to. It is almost torturous how the blonde keeps circling her clit, no pattern as to when she might touch it next. 

Serena is breathing harshly, a light layer of sweat coats her skin, giving her an almost ethereal glow. Bernie pushes her hair off her forehead, it is a little sticky and damp from perspiration. She covers Serena’s mouth once more with her own and then meets her eye to tells her how amazing, how beautiful she is, how good she feels, how good Bernie wants to make her feel. Knowing that she is more than ready, the blonde focuses her touches on the small bundle of nerves now. They both know how close Serena is, the thrill of tingles pulsing through her thighs, promising one hell of an orgasm as she finally lets go.

“Bernie...!!” She calls out to the other woman as she comes, her eyes never leaving the blonde’s, even as her face creases with ecstasy. “I love you...” She is too overtaken by the sensations coursing through her body to censor the whispered declaration. It is true after all. She kisses the blonde with all the strength she has left as she starts to come back to herself. A final moan of pleasure escapes as her body grows heavy and spent. She tries to steady her breathing as her heart beats wildly in her chest.

Bernie slows everything to a gentle stop once she knows Serena has had enough. She covers the brunette’s face with feather light kisses and nuzzles into the side of her neck. She was right, Serena did look unbelievably beautiful. Her heart swells with all the love she has for the woman beside her, as she brings the duvet up to cover them – sweat still clung to Serena’s skin and was beginning to cool. Bernie curls herself around the other woman, kissing her bare shoulders and murmuring sweet nothings.

Serena turns in her arms and plants sated, drowsy kisses to her eyelids, cheeks, nose... “That was...” Serena can’t find an adjective that would be enough, a shine to her eyes conveying all the feelings words could not.

“It was.” Bernie concurs. “Rest now, love.” There it was again, it just seemed to roll off her tongue. Bernie knows she would never hold Serena to what she had said just now in the throes of passion, knowing it was probably just because what they had shared was overwhelming.

As Serena drifts off to sleep, Bernie is left to her own thoughts. Thoughts that make her panic and her heart ache in her chest. Thoughts that maybe this will be the only time she gets to do this with Serena. Thoughts that Serena would regret what just happened between them. Thoughts that perhaps Bernie is the only one feeling this. She couldn’t bear it if they woke up tomorrow and Serena rejected her. She needed to get out of here. Now.

Unfortunately for her, the movement of her trying to get out of the bed wakes the other woman, who still had her arm around the blonde’s waist.

“Oh sorry, darling. I must have drifted off. Was I asleep long?” Serena smiles with her eyes still closed and reaches across the mattress to where Bernie should be. But she wasn’t. Her eyes spring open to search for the blonde, who is sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to Serena. “Where are you going?” She moves to sit up on her knees behind Bernie, gently touching and kissing her bare back and shoulders. “Come back to bed.” She coaxes into the blonde’s ear, her intentions obvious. She drops down to sit on her feet when Bernie tries to wriggle free. “Bernie, what’s wrong?”

“Is this a one-off thing?” The blonde’s voice is small and tinged with sadness.

“What?” Serena whispers the question, scared that Bernie is shutting her out after what they had just shared. What she had done to Serena’s body. “You mean like a one-night stand?” She feels physically sick even asking.

“Is it?” Bernie half turns to look back at her, unshed tears blurring her vision.

“No. Not for me. Absolutely not.” Serena sounds firm, sure, and Bernie feels hope rising in her chest. “Is it for you?” Serena can’t look at her, afraid of what the answer might be. “I meant what I said before. I guess it wasn’t the most romantic moment to choose, when I was so overwhelmed with... That doesn’t mean it wasn’t true. Because I do, very much. I love you, Bernie. I’m in love with you, just so we’re clear... But if you don’t feel the same way –” Serena’s heart breaks for a microsecond thinking that maybe Bernie doesn’t, but then the blonde is covering her mouth with her own in the sweetest kiss she thinks she’s ever been given.

“I am so in love with you, Serena.” Bernie rests their foreheads together, smiling widely. “Have been for a while.”

“Oh really?” Serena can’t hide her own smile then.

“Yes. Really.” Bernie says quite seriously.

“We have been idiots, haven’t we?” Serena laughs as she reaches for the blonde again.

“Speak for yourself.” Bernie teases as she meets Serena halfway.

“Oi!” Serena playfully pinches the other woman, but her mock indignation dies on her lips as Bernie kisses her into silence. She couldn’t believe how turned on she was again already. But first she wants to touch Bernie...

“I was rather hoping to...” Serena pulls back ever so slightly but doesn’t finish the thought, preferring to show the blonde, as her hands begin to explore Bernie’s body. She is unsure that she will be what Bernie wants and it shows on her face. “I don’t know how to... touch another woman... what if I can’t... you know... get you there?”

Bernie’s unique laughter fills the space, until she sees Serena look worried and hurt, clearly thinking that she was laughing at her. “Serena...” she coaxes the brunette to look at her “...let me show you something...” She takes one of Serena’s hands in hers and guides it down between her legs, gasping when Serena makes contact. Serena is wide eyed once they reach the wet heat waiting there. Had she really made Bernie this turned on? “That’s just from touching you. And watching you sleep for 10 minutes!” She crooks an eyebrow to emphasise her point: she had no doubts whatsoever that Serena could ‘get her there.’

Serena knows that she has never been a wallflower. She enjoys sex. She likes to think she’s bloody good at it. If she could arouse Bernie that much from not really doing anything, then just imagine what she could do if she actually touched her. And how much fun she could have finding out. This realisation steadies her nerves and makes her feel much more certain. She will commit herself to making every inch of Bernie feel good, and she is sure that she in turn will love every minute. Because she adores this woman beside her, and wants to share this with her.

“Will you show me what you like?” Serena is still a little hesitant and Bernie doesn’t want her to be uncomfortable.

“You really don’t have to.” The blonde reassures her.

“I want to.” Serena wraps Bernie in her arms and kisses her softly, letting her hands wander down the blonde’s back and delighting in the tiny squeak that Bernie lets out when Serena grips her backside. She lets her fingertips trail over the blonde’s hip, seeking out the part of Bernie that was wet and wanting. She’s ready for this, now they’re here there is nothing she wants more than to make Bernie Wolfe unravel by her doing.

“Serena...” Bernie breathes out the name as her body arches towards the brunette’s touch. “Oh!” She is lost to the sensations of the brunette’s fingers just where she needs them.

“Is this ok?” Serena whispers as she kisses the blonde’s neck. The only answer she gets comes in the form of Bernie nodding emphatically before her head flops on to the brunette’s shoulder, so overtaken with the feelings coursing through her that she can no longer hold it up. She clings to Serena as she rocks and rolls her hips into Serena’s fingers. The brunette moves her other hand to cover Bernie’s right breast, then she moves to lick and kiss the flesh before covering a firm nipple with her mouth. She rejoices in the sounds coming from Bernie as she sucks and bites and tugs just to see what noises she can elicit. Now that she’s started, she never wants to stop. She wants to spend the rest of her life touching Bernie, kissing Bernie, loving Bernie.

“Serena... Oh God... Oh...Serena...” The blonde quietly chants her name over and over, lost in her touches.

“I’m here. I’m right here.” The brunette pushes the blonde’s fringe out of her eyes, so that they can see each other. Serena kisses the blonde softy. “I love you.” She whispers it like a reverent prayer, low and perfect. She makes sure that Bernie is looking right at her when she says, makes sure she hears the truth of her words.

That was all it took to push Bernie over the edge, as she comes with a low growl that Serena feels everywhere, especially between her thighs.

“Serena...” Bernie goes limp in the brunette’s arms, breathing heavy and brain fuzzy. “You... I... wow... just.... wow...” She laughs at her own inarticulacies and kisses Serena until her body comes back to her again. “God... Serena... that was incredible. You are amazing. I don’t think I’ve ever come like that before.” Bernie’s own honesty makes her blush, and makes Serena deservedly a tad smug, but she also can’t help thinking how adorable Bernie’s blushes are considering what they’d just done.

“I know I haven’t.” Serena admits with a wicked grin. “You are quite something, Bernie Wolfe.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Bernie pulls the brunette into her arms and lays them down flat on the bed, pulling up the covers so that they can snuggle. An activity that Bernie could never say she’d been particularly fond of, but she is positively in heaven holding Serena close. “I really do love you, Serena. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I thought there was no chance you could possibly feel the same way.”

“So, when you said you had feelings for someone –”

“It was you. I was talking about you. I just couldn’t tell you that, because I hadn’t dared hope that you would want me too.”

“I wanted it to be me. That night you were all dressed up for your date, I started to realise that what I felt for you wasn’t just friendship anymore. Then we had dinner, and I can’t deny that I wanted it to be a date. You started seeing Mia, and I knew then that I was hideously jealous, but I couldn’t say anything because you deserved some happiness. Even if it wasn’t with me. When you broke up with her and said that you had feelings for someone else, I started to hope again. Then you said it wasn’t me...” Serena holds the blonde even more tightly, vowing to never let her go. “But it was.” Bernie can feel Serena’s smile on her skin, as she noses into her neck, with soft kisses that set her heart hammering again, and raise goosebumps on her flesh.

“It definitely is you, Serena. Always. If you’ll have me?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Serena replies in a low voice that does things to Bernie's body, that no one’s ever done just from speaking. Serena holds her gaze as she trails a path of kisses down the blonde’s body, that feel like fire on her skin. “I can see you’re ready for me.” Serena peeks up from between Bernie’s open thighs, one cheeky eyebrow raised, and clearly enjoying the effect she has on the other woman.

Bernie can say with absolute certainly, at the first swipe of the brunette’s tongue on her, that she was anything but ready...


End file.
